


Golden

by SylviaS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaS/pseuds/SylviaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron wonders why everyone calls Harry the golden boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

Everyone calls Harry the golden boy. Ron doesn't understand this. Ron has inspected every inch of Harry's body thoroughly and he has never seen a speck of gold anywhere. Hermione says it's a metaphor. Everyone wants a piece of him as if he is a piece of valuable merchandise. Gold the color of that elusive snitch. What everyone wants but can never catch.


End file.
